Chomper's Father
Papa Sharptooth is dark green in color and is very similar in appearance to the Sharptooth from the first film, aside from having two functional eyes, and being a different shade. Not much is known about him, though he has been shown to be very protective of his son, Chomper, breaking into the Great Valley to search for him after his egg was stolen by Littlefoot and friends. Though this was because they mistaked Chomper's egg for Ducky's mom's egg. He chases the children, almost eating Spike, and chases Ducky and Petrie before the adult herbivorous dinosaurs intervene. Chomper's Mother then tussles with Littlefoot's grandparents while he battles Cera's father. He and his wife are enraged to see Ozzy and Strut captured his son and tried to kill him and Littlefoot and chases them out of the valley. In the fifth film, he fights alongside his wife to protect their son from the Plated Sharptooth. Some humor is gleaned from Papa Sharptooth's concern over his son's bizarre behavior. On seeing Chomper gathering plants for Littlefoot and the others, he assumes that Chomper is collecting plants for himself and says, by subtitles, "sometimes I worry about that boy." Papa Sharptooth and his wife inderectly killed the Giganotosaurus(Plated Sharptooth). They knocked it over with their tails and the Sharptooth fell into the sea. It was washed away and supposedly drowned. He has another humorous moment when he meets Littlefoot, who after hiding in the stinky flowers, smells like them. He sniffs them and says to his wife, "Anything that smells like that couldn't taste very good, anyway!" While the four other children moved away from him a bit, nervous about being so close to a Sharptooth, Spike didn't seem to mind at all. Initially antagonistic towards the main characters, he shares his wife's promise not to eat them, since Littlefoot risked his own life to save Chomper. Trivia Edit * He is similar in coloration to the Male Tyrannosaurus from The Lost World: Jurassic Park while also, along with his family, having a similar role in the film. * He and his wife seem to be the only Sharpteeth who are sensitive to what prey they hunt and eat after he sniffs Littlefoot and his friends, though in the episode The Meadow Of jumping Waters, Red Claw,Screech, and Thud were driven away by Spike's stench while closing in on the rest of the gang. * In The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island it is revealed that Littlefoot and his friends are more scared of Chomper's father than they are of his mother (possibly due to the former's resemblance to the original Sharptooth), despite that his wife tends to act more fierce. * He may or may not be the Sharptooth that appeared near the start of The Great Valley Adventure. Also, in the intro of Journey Through the Mists, another Tyrannosaurus is seen chasing a group of small dinosaurs. It's coloration is the same, but it doesn't make another appearance afterwards. * His appearance is very similar to that of the original Sharptooth from the original movie. By coincidence, one the VHS cover, one of the original concepts for Sharptooth were put in the cover to represent Chomper's father. * He, along with his wife, are the only two sharpteeth in the series to draw blood. Category:Characters Category:Land Before Time Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sharptooth Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Males